


fingering.

by orphan_account



Series: 30 day OTP NSFW [11]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Paul McCartney, High Sex, M/M, Top John Lennon, i got lazy at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22181038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: i lost count on which day, but john & paul do the nasty behind the scenes of magical mystery tour
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Series: 30 day OTP NSFW [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546486
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	fingering.

**Author's Note:**

> someone teach me how to make a rimming smut next because i don’t know how to-

_Flick_.

_Flick_.

Paul watched as the lighter burnt at the end of the joint, and immediately placed it in between his plump lips. The loud smell of the joint already began to make its impact on Paul's surroundings and on himself, which made Paul scold himself on not locking the door to his trailer so nobody else would come in. Slumping in his seat, he had crossed a leg over his other and rested his head backwards against the cushion he was lounging leisurely in.

"Damn." Paul murmured as he exhaled, feeling incredibly drowsy when the sugary feeling of marijuana ran through his bloodstream. His hazel eyes sparkled, a light color of red as they began to grow heavy from the feeling of all his muscles relaxing. This was the type of relaxation he wanted to have all day, shooting movie scenes and music videos that are linked to the movies were slowly blowing his high. Especially with several different directors nicking at his performance. Paul rose the joint up again, eyes locked onto the perfectly rolled up drug material.

He hadn't even noticed the door to his trailer opened up, and John entered with a smile on his face. Paul hadn't moved or twitched anything but his eyes, as he watched John close the door and lean on it casually. Brown and striped suit jacket, lightly tanned shirt with a loose brown scarf hanging off of his neck, those signature golden round rimmed glasses with a top hat on top of his head. A cherry on top of the outfit was the single white feather sticking gloriously from the side of the hat. "Evening Macca." John smoothly purred, slowly trudging towards the younger gentlemen perched on the chair who still hadn't moved an inch.

Paul had smirked, taking another drag of his joint as he made eye contact with Lennon. Afterwards, he exhaled the smoke and finally moved upwards to place his leg down on the floor. "Evening Winnie."

John bit his lip, and snorted unattractively whilst he approached the brunette. "Smoking by yourself? You're not sharing?" John hoarsely asked, while placing his hands in the pocket of his suit jacket and standing over Paul who was still in his chair. He couldn't hold back a smile when Paul looked up at him through his thick eyelashes, eyes hazed with drug use and such calmness. "Sounds like you already had a smoke Johnny." Paul said, voice coming off unusually gentle as he tilted his head to the side.

John chuckled, rubbing his eyes before kneeling down before Paul and placing hands on either thigh. "I missed you love. Bloody movie taking all my time away from you." John said, voice low and rumbling with need. Paul only slowly nodded his head, taking another drag as he looked down almost condescendingly at John. "What are you going to do about that?" Paul asked, smiling like a cheshire cat while he handed the joint over towards John.

John took the joint in his hand, the other hand caressing Paul's thighs. After taking two drags, he handed it back over towards Paul and continued to feel up on the younger which had soon awoken his cock through the psychedelic trousers he was wearing. Paul leaned back and sighed, letting John's hands take over his body. John had then crept up, and began to place his lips against the younger's neck; suckling, kissing and licking against the tender skin which made Paul squirm around underneath him.

Paul pulled away and placed his joint on the tray next to his chair, afterwards he grasped John's cheeks pulling him close. John groaned, tilting his head to deepen the kiss as Paul began to wrap his slim arms around John's neck. The effortless way they both moved due to their sudden weight loss became more bendable, more maneuverable between the two of them. It's not like they had a problem with that before, but it seemed much more passionate and practical for the both of them.

John grasped at Paul's waist, lifting him up against his body as Paul wrapped around him like a baby chimp. Paul sighed against his lips, pulling away messily and holding onto John's hand as they marched around the trailer. Paul mumbled something under his breath as he bent over to pull a bed out from under the couch, and turning towards John to drag him over. John was already a few steps behind him, pushing the younger down on the bed and pinning his arms to either side of his body as their lips smashed against each other's once again.

Paul sighed, lips parting as John began to strip the sparkling vest off of Paul. Afterwards, John began to unbutton Paul's shirt while they began to giggle with each other at nothing in particular. Paul stretched out underneath John, dainty and flexible when he reached his hands up gorgeously above his head. John paused, and looked up at Paul with a drunk smile; "You're beautiful baby."

Paul blushed, and blinked slowly as shivers ran down his spine from the way John ran his fingertips down Paul's bare skin. "You're soft." Paul moaned, the sensation of John's fingertips against his skin being utterly delightful for him to keep the delicious sound from escaping his lips. John hummed, removing Paul's trousers and boxers down his slim legs and throwing them across the trailer. Afterwards, he began to spread Paul's legs and scatter lingering wet kisses on the younger's inner thigh. Paul whined, biting his bottom lip as John massaged his thighs simultaneously with the suckling and kisses.

Paul had then lifted his hips, intentionally rubbing the side of his shaft against John's cheek. "Johnny," Paul gasped out when he felt a warm and wet feeling against his balls. "Johnny just fuck me already baby. We don't have much time before they call us back out."

"Oh that's the thing Paul. I told everyone to take a two hour break." John had then pulled away, and leaned back up. "Plus, I think I have something in mind."

•••

"Move your hands."

"J-John," Paul stuttered, body unraveling with sheer pleasure as two of John's fingers happened to fuck him relentlessly throughout the past few minutes. The pleasure took overdrive, and Paul was in so much pleasure-shock he needed a couple of minutes to regather his senses. Shaking hands gripped on weakly to Lennon's wrist, showing the lack of him actually wanting John to stop. John smirked, and crimped his fingers up inside of the tight heat which caused Paul to arch his back, loosening his grip all the way. Paul harshly gnawed down on his bottom lip, withering underneath John as the older man clambered on top of him and pressed gentle kisses against Paul's tender skin.

John ran his tongue up Paul's neck, suckling on the younger's jawline as he fucked him gently with his fingers. "I said move your hands Macca." He whispered huskily into Paul's ear, afterwards, he drove his teeth into the soft skin of Paul's ear which caused the other's breath to hitch.

Paul released his grip on John's wrist, bringing both hands up to the older's shoulders and clinging onto him possessively. He figured that John was just slogging about at this point, not yet taking his place in between Paul's bare legs and thrusting into him, but he also wants to tip Paul onto the edge. John moved his face over Paul's, locking their lips together passionately, wantonly and downright naughtily. Paul hoisted his legs up, and attempted to wrap it around John's waist to notion that he wanted to escalate what was conspiring.

"No." John pulled away, grasping Paul's thigh with one hand and driving his fingers deeper inside of him. Paul gasped, eyes fluttering back as he parted his lips opened so beautifully. "J-John, please-" He sobbed, scooting closer to the older man for some type of embrace but John had just chuckled.

"I want to make you cum just like this." John whispered, his red and high gaze washed over Paul's appearance. How stunning Paul looked intoxicated, half naked and brilliantly decorated with patterns of hickeys and love bites. "With my beautiful hands, as you say." John precisely added on, pressing his fingertips down onto Paul's sensitive thighs which earned him a choked moan.

"So beautiful Johnny."

"Not as beautiful as you are Paul McCartney." John complimented, and he meant every word.

Paul is astonishingly gorgeous, such a rare divinely crafted creature that John reckoned he'd never see from any other male species again in his lifetime. Such beautiful, thick and natural eyelashes that would tickle his cheeks whenever Paul would nuzzle his face against John's. The most naturally softest lips John had ever felt, ones that still make butterflies take off in the depths of his stomach whenever Paul would kiss him or his cheek. That contagious smile that made everyone's face go crimson red with a blush, Paul simply had a smile that would make anyone think he'd fallen in love with you. Those well plucked eyebrows, and the soft blush Paul'd get on his cheeks whenever he's embarrassed or flattered. Those pools of hazel, in those big eyes that would capture anyone's heart if used right.

John sighed dreamily, swaying loose strands of hair away from Paul's eyes once the man threw his head back from the way John's fingers bluntly massaged the special bundle of nerves. "Mm you like that?"

"Uh-huh, yes, so fucking much." Paul pathetically whimpered, cock throbbing with wanted release and leaking precum everywhere.

John felt his own cock harden some more when he noticed Paul's thighs were shaking uncontrollably in his hand. It was an obvious sign that Paul was close, and that was the most significant part whenever they shagged. Especially while high. Paul would be more sexually sensitive, and extremely horny than normal, so his orgasms were really intense. John was the same way, but years (and birds) of self control over his sex drive was his accomplice when it came to this.

"My God." John gasped allowed as Paul began to shake even more, body splitting apart for proper release. Before John could capture the opportunity to ask, Paul's high pitched breathing and shaky breaths plagued his ears. As he began to stutter while whining, "C-Can I cum? Please Johnny,"

"Christ. I'm having so much fun with you though Macca." John curled his finger against the bundle of nerves again, removing another outpour from Paul but it was less nice. "For fucksake John, l-let me fucking cum."

John chuckled, "You may Paul."

And then Paul came, short spurts staining his abdomen and inner thighs. His breaths were short, hot and uneven as John removed his fingers from inside of him just to wrap them around Paul’s spent cock. John smiled gently at Paul, squeezing his flaccid cock into his palm just to drawl out a pitchy yelp from Paul.

“That was nice, wasn’t it?”

Paul tiredly nodded, and let out a breathless laugh while he threw his arm over his head. “Yeah, it was alright.”

“Just _alright_?”

•••


End file.
